


Obscured By Shadows

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blowjobs, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Public Sex, They're adults here, it's a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Carlos meets a stranger as he's walking home.





	Obscured By Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo, square for anonymity.

“Okay, see you later.” Carlos waved.

Carlos was walking back to his dorm after a game night with his fellow engineering grad students. He liked socializing with them, but being away from his favorite three people was still hard. They had all supported him when he went to another city to continue his studies, but sometimes he wondered if that was the right decision. 

He kept walking down the deserted streets. Midnight was late for Auradon, most people believing that early to bed and early to rise made for superior goodness. Carlos didn’t really buy into that. But he did have to be to class tomorrow, so he should head to his room.

“Hey there, pretty boy.” 

Carlos stilled. There was a voice behind him, coming from an alley. A figure emerged, his face obscured by shadows. “What are you doing all alone?’ 

Carlos tensed. “Nothing. Just going home.” He froze in place as the man came closer. He was bigger than Carlos, taller and with big muscly arms. “Just leave me alone.”

The man tsked at him. “Let you go home alone? No, wouldn’t dare.” He moved behind Carlos, and skimmed his hands over Carlos’s body. Carlos bit his lip as he felt himself get excited from the touch. “How about you come with me. I’ll get you home.” 

“”It’s this way...” Carlos’s half-hearted attempt at directions was ignored, and the man guided Carlos back to the alley. “Hey,” he said, his breathing getting labored. “What are you doing?” 

“Relax, won’t hurt you.” The man crowded Carlos against the filthy wall, and leaned down, capturing his mouth in a kiss. Carlos tried to keep his mouth closed, but the man’s tongue slipped in, and Carlos felt a hand cup his crotch. “Oh, you do like this.” 

“Stop,” Carlos said, squirming. “We’re gonna get caught.” 

“Oh, so that’s the only part of this that bothers you? Good to know.” Then the man kissed him again before hitting his knees. Carlos gripped at the brick wall behind his back as the man unzipped his pants and licked the head of his cock before taking it down. 

Carlos watched as the man played with him, fingers reaching behind his balls. Carlos didn’t object again, just put a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. Carlos still couldn’t see his face, but he was beyond caring. The street was silent, nobody around to see or hear. Carlos wasn’t sure if he was glad or disappointed. 

When the man got a finger inside Carlos and pushed up to that place inside him, Carlos came, shaking. The man swallowed around him, and Carlos had to lock his knees to keep from sliding down the wall. The man got up, holding Carlos against the wall. 

Carlos was still shaking, a little scared, but the man just rubbed a thumb over his bottom lip. “You’ve got such a nice mouth,” he said. Carlos could see the man’s smile in the light from a street lamp. “You ready to suck my cock, pretty boy?”

“Yeah,” he said, and the man pulled him close, kissing him before moving them around so now his back was against the wall. Carlos went to his knees, taking the man’s dick out of his tight pants, and licking up the length.

“Don’t have all night, pretty boy,” the man said, and he put a hand in Carlos’s curls, pushing him down on his cock until Carlos felt he could gag. Then he pulled him back just before it became too much. “Can you do that?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, push me down on your cock.” Normally Carlos didn’t do dirty talk, but he’d never see this person again. That got him a wicked chuckle, and then the man did it again. Then he just held Carlos’s head still as he thrust in and out of his mouth, going into his throat. Carlos felt himself drooling around the cock in his mouth, trying to breath through his nose and not get overwhelmed. 

“That’s it, that’s it, you’re such a good boy, pretty boy. Aren’t you?” He was becoming more vocal as he got closer and closer. “You love this, I can tell. You love it, fuck...” Then the man pulled off, and started jerking himself right against Carlos’s tongue. 

Carlos stuck his tongue out as the man came, licking up his come, and then sucking his cock clean. “Oh. Shit.” He started laughing then, breathless. 

“Something funny?” Jay helped him up then, and Carlos kissed him. “Hi, by the way.”

“You could just tell me when you’re going to visit, you know.” Carlos grinned, and he could see Jay smiling back from the street light. “Come on, get your dick back in your pants before someone catches us.” 

“They didn’t catch us last time,” Jay said, but he zipped himself back up. “You know I miss seeing you. And it’s fun how much you like this little game.”

“You like it too.” They kissed again, and then they headed back down the street. Nobody was around, all of the stores were closed. “My roommate isn’t there,” Carlos said. “You can sleep with me.” 

“I know, you told me. That’s why I came over so fast.” Carlos felt a little twinge at that. They both missed sleeping in the same bed even more than sex. Going without it was hard on both of them. “I missed you, ‘Los. When it’s Tourney season, that’s one thing. But off-season sucks.” 

“Yeah.” Jay didn’t adjust well to being alone. They walked to his dorm, and then Carlos let them in with his key card. The security person didn’t even look over when they walked past. Carlos hoped he didn’t have any come on his face, but even if he did, the guard didn’t notice. 

When they got to the empty room, they undressed and got straight into bed. Jay kissed Carlos’s forehead. “Love you,’ he said. “Thanks for going along with that. It was super hot.” 

“Love you too. And it was fun.” They were going to get caught someday, so maybe they should quit while they were ahead. But Carlos knew that if Jay came by unannounced, he’d go along with their game. 

Then Carlos rested his head on Jay’s chest, and they went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fast and is probably not great. But it was fun.


End file.
